To prevent debris, such as food waste, from clogging a sink drain, a sink is generally provided with a removable basket strainer that is mounted in a drain cup in the bottom of the sink. By catching the debris, the basket strainer does not eliminate drain blockages, it merely changes the position of the blockage from the drainage pipe or drain cup to the basket strainer itself. Accordingly, the debris causing the blockage is far more accessible. Once the debris is caught within the strainer, it must be dealt with to prevent the possibility of a drain blockage. While the strainer could be removed from the drain in order to empty the debris, one may not wish to reach into standing water filled with food waste. Also, the standing water in a sink may contain floating debris or other debris that has not settled onto the strainer. Removing the strainer for cleaning opens the drain outlet and allows such debris to enter and clog the drain cup outlet or form a blockage in the pipes further downstream. Thus, there is a need for an implement to clean debris from a basket strainer or drain cup before the debris forms a blockage in inaccessible downstream piping.